Gundam: Celestial Innovation
by Zombyra
Summary: The year is C.E. 75 four years after their original interventions Celestial Being returns to remove the corrupt A-Laws and their puppet master manipulating the earth Sphere Federation: Ribbons Almark.  Rated M due swearing and possbile lemons.


Me: Hey everyone this is a new a story I hope you'll enjoy.

Shinn: What type of Gundam story is this?

Me: It is a crossover involving Seed/Destiny, 00 and Wing.

Duo: What couples do you have planned?

Me: The list is as follows –

Setsuna x Feldt

Shinn with both Stellar and Lunamaria

Heero x Relena

Duo x Hilde

Athrun x Cagalli

Kira x Lacus

And there will be others as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise this a fanfic story I only own the original characters of Delta Blaze.

Prologue

In the 75th year of the Cosmic Era (C.E.) calendar the Earth and all outlying colonies are controlled by the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) including the Plants however it was not always this way as four years earlier the Plants had the own governing council and most of the Earth was divided into three power blocks known as the Advanced European Union (AEU), The Union of Solar energy and Free Nations aka the World Economic Union or simply The Union and The Human Reform League (HRL) then along a private armed organization that called itself simply Celestial Being using Mobile Suits called Gundams. The Gundams each had their own name: Wing Gundam, Freedom Gundam, 00 Gundam and Impulse Gundam. The most powerful of these was the 00 (pronounced double oh) Gundam which had a unique twin drive system and a support unit called O (oh) Raiser when OO and O Raiser docked the result was called 00 Raiser which could defy logic by short range teleportation and generating a extremely large beam saber blade and expand the human consciousness and like all Gundam it had a system feature called Trans-am that allowed it temporarily enhance all its abilities including increasing speed three times over.

For awhile Celestial Being with its armed interventions was crushing terror networks and other promoters of conflict but then team trinity made up of three siblings with their Gundam Thrones arrived and messed with CB's plans by going too far in their interventions then a traitor gave the three Earth based power blocks and ZAFT that protects the Plants 40 mobile suits call GN-X's (Jinx's) with these machines they came together under the United Nations flag and defeated the private armed organization killing Celestial Being members Dr. Moreno, Lichtendahl Tsery, and Christina Sierra while capturing the badly damaged Wing Gundam and capturing its pilot the Gundam Meister Heero Yuy.

Fortunately Heero had managed to eject his Gundam's GN drive which was recovered by his surviving comrades who evaded capture. Kira went into hiding by going to Orb and staying with his twin sister Cagalli while no –one knew exactly what happened to Setsuna F. Seiei as he and the 00 Raiser were last seen fighting a modified Flag equipped with a Pseudo GN drive and beam saber but it was anybody's guess as to the outcome of that fight. Miss Sumeragi Lee Noriega left celestial being and has been staying with her old friend Billy Katagiri ever since.

The traitor to celestial being was Ribbons Almark the original Gundam Meister and arrogant god complex self proclaimed Innovator he now manipulates the Federation from behind the scenes and is responsible for a special peacekeeping taskforce known as A-Laws which is miss using it power and authority to oppress the innocent, control the media and commit war crimes all in the name of unity, peace and justice as they battle the resistance group known as Katharon.

However Orb still refuses to join the ESF as do the entire Middle East nations even though the Federation could attack at anytime with 'justifiable' reasons. It is too bad for the Federation then that Celestial Being has returned and with greater fire power and more Meisters than before.

End prologue…..

Next chapter action and find out just who these new Meisters are.

Me: well there is the prologue and please let me know what you thought of it.

Kira: Why are you doing this story when you haven't finished several other stories?

Me: I can't finish them as I've run out ideas to use so I'm going to look at giving them to other authors or just delete them.

Please read and review.


End file.
